The Time Of My Life
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: Ginny Weasley looks back on how her life has changed since the death of her fiancée. GH, based on 'good riddance time of your life by Green Day


This is a one shot I'm working on because I'm in school and we're having a really easy day. Based on the words of Green Day's 'Good Riddance (time of your life).

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter.

TIME OF MY LIFE:

'_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.'_

Since all this has happened it just feels like my life has been re-made. Since the fight, and since I lost Harry. I don't know, but I think part of me knew that he was going to die, it was just a feeling I had in my heart, but I didn't want to accept it. It's just so painful, but I've got to move on. I'm at a turning point in my life and much as it hurts I have no option but to accept my fate and learn to survive life once again.

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._

I don't know, but it finally feels like I'm getting some direction in my life. Its like after all that happened I lost everything I care for, but now there's some force that's just pushing me onwards. It feels like after so long of mourning time is finally giving me some direction, some place to go to and make things work. I suppose it was only a matter of time before I started to move on, but it feels like the worst thing to do even though I know it's the best.

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why._

It feels like I'm just living through a test now, like everything I'm doing is just part of some major plan, but its not going anywhere and it probably never will. Like everything I've worked for since he died is a lie, just one little thing, just so that what I've got left of him can have a good life, feel safe and loved like he never was.

_Its not a question but a lesson learned in time._

Well, all I know now that all the experiences I'm going through at the moment will add up to something better, because everything happens for a reason. There's nothing that doesn't effect the future, and whatever happens I'm just hoping that all I've gone through since his death was for a good thing, that it'll effect me in a positive way. I have my son now, and that's all that matters to me. If only his father was still here to experience the joy that he's bringing me.

Its something unpredictable but in the end is right, 

_I hope you have the time of your life._

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind 

All I've got left of him now is the photographs, the pictures and the memories. Kind of a small amount of things to have of someone who I was with for two years, isn't it. Well, obviously I have our son, who is the spitting image of him, but it hurts to look at him sometimes. He reminds me so much of his father and it just makes me thing, why exactly am I here? Why, how come I couldn't take his place, because I'd prefer to have died and he live that him to have died and me live. It breaks my heart to spend so long here without him, something I never imagined hafting to do.

Hang them on the shelf of good health and good times 

I'm living back home with mum and dad now, because Bill and Fleur have got their own place. I miss Bill though, because he's always been the brother I got on with the most. Apart from Ron obviously, but since he went the same way as Harry I try not to think of him. It brings up too many memories, too many sad memories and happy memories, and they just make me want to cry. But then I know Harry died for good, because if he hadn't have died then neither would Voldemort, and we would still be living under the fear of him coming and taking over our lives once again.

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial._

My memories of him and the love we shared are the only things I know I will never loose, they're carved into my heart like tattoos, and I know that they'll never go away no matter how much they fade. They are part of my body and part of what I feel, and I will never forget either of them. They were my brother and my fiancée, and I don't think it is physically possible for me to forget all that we shared. I have Harry's son for heck's sake.

For what its worth it was worth all the while 

I know I will always miss Harry, and I know that I'll always miss Ron, but I also know that everything that's happened to us was, is and always will be worth it. Every minute of my life has lead up to this moment, and will continue to lead up to every moment of my life. I loved Harry but who knows, maybe I'll love again. But for now I'm just little Ginny Weasley, single mother and heartbroken teenager, and for now I'm going to stay like that. Because how I am now is how I am comfortable.

_Its something unpredictable but in the end is right,_

_I hope you have the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right_

_I hope you have the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right._

_I hope you have the time of your life._


End file.
